A Karakura Town Story
by Dazzle Free
Summary: Hotaru Is a big city girl moved to Karakura Town, where she meets her enemy. Ichigo Kurosaki. He hates her. She hates him. But when he becomes a Shinagami, will freindship blossom. IchigoxOC
1. 1: Ichigo vs Hotaru

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH! TITE KUBO DOES!

New Town. New School. How bad can it be?

Bad.

I have just moved to Karakura Town. It's a small town centered in Japan. My little brother is in the same school as our neighbour's girls. Yuzu and Karin.

And I get stuck with the hot-headed and obnoxious Ichigo. Ichigo is fifteen years old, and since the one time we went for a welcome the Town of Karakura supper at their house. I hated him. He was rude, loud and, well, annoying.

_Flashback~~_

We were all sitting around the crowded table the Ichigo's dad; Isshin Kurosaki spoke up.

"So! Hello! I am Isshin Kurosaki!" _We knew that_ I thought. "Let's eat!"

So, we were all like, "ITADAKIMASU!" We then started to dig in to the sushi that apparently the ten year old Yuzu had hade. Five minutes later, Ichigo started choking. You know I couldn't help it when I burst out in laughter and fell of my chair. One could say I am sadistic.

"WHAT YOU LAUGHING AT!" He yelled with a comical look on his face whilst pointing his finger at me. You know he kinda looked like the evil monkey that lives in Chris's closet (Family Guy). "I ALMOST DIED AND YOU ARE LAUGHING! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME AND YOU ARE FINDING ME ALMOST DYING FUNNY!" My hysterics slowed too giggles I realized that he wasn't choking anymore.

"Oh you survived! Hi! I am Hotaru! Nice to meet you!" I swear his eye was twitching and I think he was about to decapitate me when…

"DON'T FIGHT!" Isshin and Takahiro (my dad) yelled.

"WHATEVER!"

_End of flashback~~_

So that is why I hate him. We are too alike. We are the same, trust me if I wasn't as lazy as I am I would tell you the rest. (Hotaru: Hey! Author-Sama! Don't put it out like I am lazy! You are the one writing it! You are the lazy one! You, you… LAZY BUTT! *pouts* Author-Sama: Whatever, well all it was, were you arguing with Ichigo I was booorrring! *pouts too*)

Anyway, my alarm clock just rang. If the person who invented alarm clocks were still alive, I would kill him. Time for school! NO WAIT! NO! NO! NO!

I got the class lists yesterday. I was stuck with Ichigo. _Every single CLASS!!_ It's not fair! I tried to get Dad and Mom to move us back to Tokyo but nooo; the greenhouse gasses are rotting our brains!

I sullenly dragged myself out of bed snarling at the gerbil for being able to sleep during the day. I pulled out the Gray school uniform and unhappily put it on. _This skirt is way too short._ I searched through my closet and found the short black leggings and pulled them under the skirt. Better!

Hummm, should I eat breakfast?

_Later That day at the Schools entrance~~_

"Oh, it's you…" A male voice said from behind me. "Hey." I turned around and found myself looking directly at the male's chest. I looked up and found that it was _him_. Great…

"Why do you have to be so tall?!" I snapped,

"Why do you have to be so short?" He retorted

This is going to be a long day… A long day indeed.

_At the end of the school day on the way home~~_

"HEY! ICHIGO!" I screamed at him trying to keep up with his fast pace. "I DON'T KNOW MY WAY HOME! I AM FOLLOWING YOU!"

He continued to walk but still had the time to come up with a comeback "How did you get here in the first place?"

"I followed you!"

"STALKER!


	2. Blackmail is fun!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. IF I DID ORIHIME WOULD HAVE DIED TWO CENTURYS AGO! (Meaning she wouldn't have been born.)

Authors note: Hi!

I am dedicating this chapter two my first two reviewers! They are……

MinawaAsuka and shadowgouf… THANKYOU!

"I AM NOT A STALKER! UM… WAIT! MABEY I AM! BUT THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT!" I yelled prodding his back.

"Whatever. Just shut up! I am showing you the way! Ok! So just shut up! STOP POKING MY BACK!" He yelled back and grabbed my hand and refused to let go.

"HEY!" I was trying in vain to get my hand out of his grip but he was probably more determined than I was. I sighed and let him drag me all the way to my house. Let me tell you that I wasn't happy about it and I _am_ going to seek my revenge. I WILL AVENGE MY HAND!

_Later at Hotaru's house~~_

"Mom! Dad! School sucks!" I complained at dinner. Well it really did suck. I mean I was bombarded by Ichigo's friends asking me all sorts of questions. Apparently they didn't get out much. To make it worse I fell down a whole flight of stairs and knocked Ichigo over like a bowling pin. I was sooooo thankful that I decided to wear those leggings!

"Ok, well. You just stick your chin up and go with the flow sweetie!" My Mom was a guid ance counsellor at my brother elementary school, so she preached a lot. "Oh! We are going to the Kurosaki's for supper again tomorrow. Maki wants to go play with Yuzu and Karin." (Maki is my younger brother.)

"WHA? NO WAY! I have to spend all day with Ichigo. Whom I can't stand by the way! I don't think I could handle an extra hour with him!" I pouted and stuffed sushi in my mouth and started to chew determinedly.

Suck it up I heard my Dad mutter as Mom nodded in agreement. As soon as we were done with supper I marched off to my room defiantly. I also slammed the door for extra effect.

I decided to look out the window and see what kind of view I was getting. The next thing I saw was Ichigo walking through the door being kicked in the face by his dad, Isshin.

"Im home!" I heard Ichigo call to the house with a tired look on his face.

"YOU'RE LATE!" His Dad cried and leapt at Ichigo kicking him in the face. I buts out laughing mentally putting Isshin and my best-friend list.

"Do you know what time it is you delin…" I turned around and shut the window; I blocked out the sound and sat down to read a book.

HA! ICHIGO KUROSAKI! YOUR DADS AN INSANE LUNATIC! I HAVE BLACKMAIL!

"MUWAHAHAHAHAH!" I did my best evil laugh and sank into the book.

Hee hee. I love writing this story! Its sooooo fun! As you can see it is going along with the plot!

Thank you all for reading!

I await your reviews!


	3. PENCIL ATTACK!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH! BUT I DO OWN A SPELLCHECKER!

Authors note: Hello! Hi! Sooooo, yesterday while I was writing I was chewing gum, eating a cookie and drinking water at the same time! I HAVE MAGICAL POWERS! MUWHAHAHAH!

I woke up late because I had killed my alarm clock in replace of the alarm clock inventor. So I was running around like a tornado! I almost destroyed the gerbil.

I leaped out of the door and fell flat on my face, sliding along the ground when I saw a HUGE hole in the Kurosaki's house. I felt a spasm of panic when I thought of my only way to school could be hurt (Ichigo).

I got up off of my face and ran over to their house. "HEY! ICHIGO WHAT HAPPENED?" He was scratching the back of his head asking his Dad what he meant about a 'truck'!

Ichigo looked bothered, like he knew something I didn't. I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE KNOW MORE THAN ME! BOO!

"HEY KUROSAKI! WHAT DO YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T!?" He turned around and put his hand over my face so the rest of my yelling's just came out as mumbles.

"Nothing happened! It was a truck. Let's go to school." He hissed dragging me away from the wreckage leaving Isshin screaming about Ichigo helping with the construction.

_10:43 am, at school. ~~_

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO! YOU ARE HURTING MY HAND AGAIN! Hey! Arg!" He shoved me through the door and hit Tatsuki over the head. Say something about disappointing her because he is not dead!

"HEY! I am disappointed! I mean wouldn't that mean I wouldn't have to go to supper at your house tonight and I would have my revenge all in one day!" Oops, I think I let a bit too much slip! Eek. I ran away and went to sit at my desk to evade Ichigo's wrath.

He was screaming at some short (shorter than me short…) black haired girl named Rukia. I have named her Shrimp. Ichigo if you don't stop screaming I will throw this pencil at you… I WILL! FEAR ME!

I guess he is not a mind reader because he wasn't shutting up for anyone. I walked calmly over to the sharpener and sharpened the pencil to the max. I prodded it with the tip of my finger and it bled. Perfect…

I stood on my desk and took aim. EAT THIS ICHIGO! REVENGE IS SWEET!

"KIYAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed and threw the pencil at his arm. I swear I could hear the flesh break.

I just stood there laughing in-controllably as he rolled on the ground bleeding. Ok that was the funniest thing in centuries! NO! FUNNIEST THING EVER!

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! REVENGE!"

Sorry the chapter was really short.

LOL

BIE BIE!


	4. Sunggly and Warm? Am I dying?

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN BLEACH! YET!

HELLO! To make up for such a short chapter before, I will now aim for 550 words! WISH MEEEEE LUCK! Here goes nothing…

Right now I am following Ichigo and Rukia they went for a_ walk_ after school, leaving little old me stranded because I still can't find my way back home! Obviously because I have had sooooo much practise stalking lately they haven't found out that I have being following them! I am sooooo evil, aren't you proud! Ah, I need to get into a place where I can hear them.

I snook around a telephone pole and did this cool anime thing where everybody else is so stupid that they don't actually know I am there. "I REFUSE!" Ichigo yelled making an X in front of his chest.

"What?..." Rukia looked like the candy man had refused to give her candy.

"I said I refuse! I am not fighting those monsters again!" He said turning around about to leave. YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT ICHIGO TELL HER! Wait… MONSTERS!!!???

"Wait! You…" Rukia was stumbling to find a valid comeback.

"Yesterday I was only able to fight because my family was in danger. I ain't fighting monsters like that for total strangers. I am not that nice of a person! Sorry to have disappointed you." Wait, you fought off a truck? What is going on here! Something… I KNEW HE KNEW SOMETHING I DIDN'T!

Then Rukia pulled out a glove like thing and pulled it over her hand. "Well, then you leave me no choice!" She leaped at Ichigo the same time as I did. I wasn't letting a black haired, non-comebacky girl hit Ichigo!

"HEY! BACK OFF-" I got cut off by Ichigo's soul being ripped out of his body. Wait! Was that supposed to happen? Did she kill him? HE CANT DIE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

"WHAT'S THIS?! MY SOUL HAS BEEN REMOVED! HEY BODY SNAP OUT OF IT!" AHHH WHAT! His soul has been removed!

"AHHHHHHH!" I was screaming and running around Ichigo in circles while he yelled at Rukia.

"HEY! Follow me! Both of you." What? Both of you? There is no way I am going with you and _him_. I don't care if he is dead!

"OOF!" I was dragged by Ichigo who was following Rukia to some park like thing. "OOOOHHH! MONKEY BARS!" I yelled getting hyped. I OWNZ THE MONKEY BARZ!

"Hey…" Ichigo looked puzzled like he knew what was going on. Oh, well. THERE IS MONKEY BARS!

They were talking some blubber about a spirit. WAIT! REWIND! SPIRIT! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH *COUGH* AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I was running circles around Ichigo again.

"SHUT UP! HOTARU YOU IDIOT!" How do you expect me to shut up ICHIGO! YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT DEAD THINGS!

Then there was this huge noise that scared the living daylight out of me. "ICHIGO!" I yelled grabbing his waist and nuzzling my head in his shoulder. "DON'T DIE!!!" I screamed.

Then I realized I was being a wimp. To make it worse I was hugging _Ichigo_. Witch is like the grosses thing ever. Even though he is snuggly and warm. Well, for a dead person. NOOOO WAY! I leapt away from Ichigo, I DONT NEED COMFORT!

"WAIT!"

OOOOHHH! The story is getting intense! There was a bit of IchigoxHotaru going on there. That wasn't the intention but it happened. The word count for the end of this chapter is… Inconsistent. But let's just say I beat my goal! YAY!

Thank you for reading!


	5. MONKEY BARZ!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW!! I didn't get it for my birthday either…

Authors note: Hellllooooo, so I am finally updating. I took a little break 'cause school was being mean and giving me homework. I just ate noodles. YUM! Oh and BTW Ms. Beta… DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! IT INVOLVES UNDIES! Lol, don't say I didn't warn you!

"You're going to help him? Isn't he a stranger?" Rukia said crossing her arms over her chest. Ichigo stopped mid swing. I yawned.

"WH… WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? How could I not help someone that is right in front of me?!" Ichigo was truly confused by the looks of things. So was I. I mean SHUT UP RUKIA! MAN! CAN THAT GIRL TALK!

"YEA, RUKIA! HOW CAN ICHIGO NOT HELP WHATEVER WE ARE TALKING ABOUT BECAUSE I WASNT LISTENING!" I yelled punching my fist in the air the standing by Ichigo.

"You are an idiot Hotaru. Be quiet. I wanted to yell!" Ichigo muttered and prodded my side. I decided now was a really good time to pout so I did. Pout, pout and pout.

I was ignoring both of them focusing on my pout. (Hotaru: HEY WAIT A MINIUT! I WAS NOT IGNORING THEM I WAS LISTENING! Author-Sama: I know, but I am again to lazy to write all of the blabber, so I am skipping like 15 pages. Sorry.) So all I (Hotaru: Apparently this is all I heard… Author-Sama: …….) heard was Ichigo yell. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!" He screamed stabbing his sword thingy in the ground. WAIT!!! SWORD! Holy…

"I DON'T ACCEPT JACK! I SAVED HIM BECAUSE I WANTED TO SAVE HIM! IS THAT WRONG!?" Oooooohhhh, Ichigo is baaaaaddddd!

"Whaa?" Rukia wondered.

"ARE YOU ANY DIFFERENT?!" Yes, Rukia, are you any different?

Then there was a whole load of Blah, blah, blah and a bit more yadda, yadda. This time I was ignoring them. I am pretty sure they had already gone over it. So I wandered away over to the… MONKEY BARZ! OH YEA!

I would waste my life on these things if I was allowed. They are the best invention in the history of mankind apart from maybe the internet.

"HOTARU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ichigo yelled after Rukia had wandered away somewhere. He ran over and shook the Monkey Bars. "HEY! HEY! STOP! YOU IDIOT! GO DO SOMETHING ELSE! DO YOU HAVE NO LIFE? I DON'T!" He stopped and laughed uncontrollably, then turned bright red. I looked up at me legs. Oh! NOOO NO NO NO NON NONONONONONONONONONONONONO!

I WAS WEARING A SKIRT! WITH NO LEGGINGS! AHHHHHHHHH! ICHIGO SAW MY UNDIES! NO NO NO NO NO NO! I looked over at him and he had turned around and was STILL LAUGHING! I AM GONNA KILL HIM!

Thank you for reading!

Cookies are very good, just to let you know.


End file.
